Payback
by caitthecursed
Summary: You punch a guy enough times, eventually he's going to start liking it. Naruto/Sakura, rated for language, sensuality, and mild kinky violence.


**A/N: **So, there's this strain of Sakura-bashing that claims she deserves to have the crap beaten out of her because she's a violent bitch who's always abusing poor widdle Naruto. This is my attempt to give the punching and name-calling some much-needed context.

* * *

"Wow, you really do punch like a man. Got something to tell me, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto was on the ground in two seconds, pinned between Sakura's thighs and trying to squirm out of her hold on his shoulders. She could feel the strength in his movements, and she channeled energy into her hands in order to keep him still. With her enhanced strength she could almost match him, as long as he kept the kyuubi in check. Her muscles burned; it wasn't often that she got to let loose like this.

"You really need to spend more time around women, Naruto," she panted, grinning broadly. "Or does my lack of male equipment disappoint you?"

Chakra-enhanced or not, she was simply no match for Naruto's bulk. He flipped her onto her back with a grunt, pressing her shoulders into the dirt. She winced at the twinge of pain and shoved her legs against the powerful press of Naruto's thighs. His eyes gleamed—probably due to his wounded pride—and his voice came out in a rough drawl that vibrated through his chest.

"Maybe if you acted more like a woman, I'd be more interested in your lack of male equipment." His thigh shifted, almost drawing a sharp inhalation from her, but she tried to keep her mind on the task at hand. With one thigh between her legs, he was no longer balanced on top of her. A sudden burst of movement and she was straddling him again, one hand braced against his chest and the other around his throat.

The grin that replaced his shock was so filthy it should be illegal. His hands were warm as they ran up her thighs. She couldn't keep from squealing when he dug his fingers into her ass, causing her hips to twitch over his stomach.

Well, this wouldn't do. If the pervert thought he could distract her with sex, he clearly underestimated her strength.

Sakura squeezed Naruto's throat, applying careful pressure to his windpipe and digging her fingernails into the tender skin. "It's not nice to molest a shinobi on the battlefield," she growled. She got a very satisfying grimace, which was followed by a strangled groan and the unmistakable press of his hips shoving against her.

"Naruto?" She dropped the teasing and loosened her grip. He smiled lazily and brought a hand up to caress her wrist.

"Cock-tease," he muttered, unable to fight a broad grin. "You gonna sit here and fuss, or are you gonna choke me again?"

This was definitely not part of their training regimen.

"We should talk first," she said. "I don't want to hurt you." Naruto was bright-eyed and breathless, but he appeared to be enjoying this turn of events. Sakura fought the flush of heat that ran across her skin at the sight of him, sweaty and grimy and breathing hard against her.

"What if I want you to hurt me?" He led her hand to his throat and encouraged her to drag her nails across his skin. The way he shuddered and moaned and arched his neck to give her more access was clearly for show, but that had never stopped Sakura before. She kissed him hungrily, with even more teeth than Naruto usually liked. His pulse slammed against her fingers, and she found them wandering over the contours of his Adam's apple.

Sakura ducked her head and pressed a soft kiss to the place where Naruto's shoulder met his neck. He shuddered again, and she began sucking hard on the spots she knew from prior exploration. "Oh god. That feels so good, Sakura-chan. Harder, use your teeth a little. I'm not gonna break."

"What did you say?" She lifted her head, breathing hard. The idiot was still grinning, flushed and sweaty and gazing at her with total adoration.

If he was going to criticize her technique, he should be prepared for the consequences.

"Don't call me a bad kisser, you moron." She bit him hard, and the taste of his warm blood in her mouth was almost as arousing as the way he groaned and bucked under her. She licked the wound, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles tensing.

"Ah…Sakura-chan, stop it. I'm too close." She dragged her mouth away and sat up. His neck gleamed with blood and saliva, and she wondered if his sweat stung against the open cut. Naruto noticed the path of her gaze and smiled.

"Sadistic bitch."

"Stupid pain slut."

She must have imagined the slight lift of his hips at her words. There was no way he actually _liked_…

"Get up, you useless sack of shit. Come home with me and prove you're a real man."

His hand was powerful as it gripped hers. "I knew I had a good reason to love you, Sakura-chan."


End file.
